The present disclosure is related to connecting components, and in particular to providing a grooved metal plate to reduce solder voids when components are soldered together.
Lighting devices systems based on light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are of considerable interest. In some lighting devices, multiple LED dies are mounted on a single substrate and electrically connected to each other to form an emitter. In operation, an emitter can generate considerable heat, which needs to be transferred away to protect the LEDs from damage due to overheating. Emitters have been fabricated, e.g., by LedEngin, Inc., assignee of the present application, with a large metal plate on the bottom of the substrate to facilitate heat transfer. The emitter substrate is typically mounted on a supporting surface, such as a metal-core printed circuit board (MCPCB) that has a large metal plate to match the one on the emitter. The two plates can be soldered together to provide heat transfer from the emitter into the MCPCB, and heat from the MCPCB can be further transferred to a heat sink.